Darcy Lewis and the Protective Posturing of Super-Alphas
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Alpha/Omega shieldshock or Steve/Darcy/Bucky... Omega!Darcy and her Alphas Steve and Bucky.


Prompt #2: Alpha/Omega shieldshock or Steve/Darcy/Bucky

* * *

Darcy Lewis and the Protective Posturing of Super-Alphas:

* * *

AN1: Ok, so first off quick note. I've never actually written Omegaverse, though I have read several in a couple of different fandoms. So, one, I hope I do the verse justice, and two, the pairing is sort of vague. I figure you can see this as a Shieldshock, a Wintershock, or a Wintershieldshock OT3, or even no pairing at all. Also I know many people put Bucky as a Beta, but I'm sorry to me Bucky is as much of an Alpha as Steve is. Now, on with the show…

* * *

Darcy huffed as she watched the scene before her. It was a sound that the two men with their backs to her should have taken note of, as they had heard it on more than one occasion. Of course, though many people wouldn't believe it, when it came to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes they could be a little dense at times. And at times meant when it dealt with Darcy.

She would have liked to say that this was a one off, that the two men before her hadn't gone off the handle and went all Super-Alpha, but sadly this was a regular occurrence. She guessed it's what she got living in a tower filled with alphas.

Darcy crossed her arms as Steve growled low in his chest. So the sound made her shiver down to her red-white-and blue painted toes, but it didn't excuse the man from playing the God-damned alpha card on her. Nor did it excuse the man beside him.

She knew that most omegas, and hell several betas and alphas even, would kill to be in her position. Her life's position, not the one she was currently in. Though she did have several omega friends in high-school that got off on the protective posturing of an alpha. But that was beside the point. The point was, and Darcy couldn't really believe this herself, but the point was that little omega her lived in Avengers Tower with some of the most powerful alphas in the world.

It had all started innocently enough. She had been working towards her poli-sci degree at Culver when she realized that she was short six science credits and would have to make them up before she could graduate. She could have taken a few summer classes, maybe a bio lecture plus lab, but she really hadn't wanted to spend all of her summer locked up inside. Mostly when she knew her worst heats usually came then.

Her Counselor had suggested an internship of some sort, and had promptly produced a pamphlet with various ones with openings. Too many of them she had to cross off her list as they were conducted by an unbound alpha. Though it was frowned upon, and kind of against school policy, many alpha instructors would offer internships in the hopes of accepting an omega. Darcy had heard the horror stories of the omegas that were foolish enough to take them, and Darcy wanted no part of it. So when she came across an internship that was not only offered by a fellow omega, but would allow Darcy to spend her summer months outside, she had jumped at the chance.

Things had been perfect at first, Jane had turned out to be rather absentminded which Darcy just adored. One wouldn't think it of her by just looking at her, but Darcy was a nurturer and Jane's behavior meant that she could mother her all she wanted. Sure, the work could be a bit boring as it was just about as far as you could get from her major, but life was peaceful. And then Thor happened.

Thor had been a surprise of epic proportions. Not just because he was an alien prince that had been worshipped as a god on Earth once, but because of Jane's attraction to him. Jane had been one of those omegas that had sworn off all contact with alphas. She had said she had no need of them in her life. She had been perfectly happy with quick dalliances with betas and the occasional omega. Otherwise she lived for her science and wanted nothing in her life that would stand in her way with her one true love. So, of course it shocked the hell out of both of them when Thor arrived and Jane was practically panting at his feet. Not that she could blame Jane any, had she not shown interest in him Darcy would have made a move.

It turned out that Thor had just been the tip of the iceberg. After Thor came Shield, then strange alien elves, and then Shield's eventual downfall. It was around that time that they received a call from Pepper Potts, THE _fucking_ Pepper Potts, and had been asked to move into the tower alongside Thor. Turns out, though he could be an insensitive ass, Tony Stark understood more than people gave him credit for and knew that with Thor's protective alpha instincts he couldn't get away with excluding his mate or his shield-sister.

Darcy had been excited, she was going to be living in Avengers Tower. Not only was the place the most prestigious building in New York, but she wasn't going to be living on the lower public rental apartments but on the upper floors right alongside the superheroes themselves. It had been exciting for all of fifteen minutes until she realized she was the only unbound omega in a tower filled with mostly alphas.

She hadn't had to worry about Thor, he was happy being a one omega alpha, plus he saw her as a sister anyway. Nat wasn't a problem, not only was she bound to Clint Barton; surprisingly an omega, go figure; but she had assured Darcy that she just wasn't her type. She knew she would have to worry with Tony, the man might have been bound, but Pepper was another Alpha and as such both of them still had problems around unbound omegas. The most worrisome though was Bruce, or more accurately, the Hulk.

Bruce Banner was a beta, a generally calm and sweet beta that everyone in the tower adored. The problem was that he had achieved something that no one had ever done before. The accident that had created the Hulk also changed his chemistry just enough that when he was hulked out gentle beta Bruce became aggressive alpha hulk. It was something they had realized was a problem the first time Darcy had gone in heat and they had a raging green anger beast running around the tower with a raging green hard-on in search of Darcy. After that Tony, who had a hard enough time during her heat himself, built a hulk proof room designed to contain his teammate during Darcy's heat cycles.

Several months in the tower picked up three new residents, a pair of alphas and a beta. Darcy had groaned when Tony informed her of the fact, she had enough trouble when it came to the hulk and Tony, she really didn't feel like dealing two new alphas. That was at least until she caught sight of them.

She had met Sam first, a sweet beta that once realizing what she was, assured her that his friends were good men and would never harm her. He had offered to be there when she met the other two, but she had declined as she didn't want him to put himself in harm's way. She had seen what alphas could do when they felt threatened by another, even when it was a beta.

It had been several days before she had met either of them, and she wasn't sure if it was because she had been hiding out or they had been. In the end she had met Bucky almost a week after he arrived. He had been curled up in the corner of the common room couch, metal arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Darcy had stopped in her tracks, one because she had caught a whiff of him and all his spicy alpha glory, and two because he had a freaking metal arm and that wasn't something you saw every day. Which actually was strange as she lived with a man that flew around in a metal suit.

Bucky's eyes had lifted so slowly that Darcy had wondered who had pressed the slow-mo button. When his gaze finally caught hers she had been unable to move for several minutes. They just stayed there staring at each other like a couple of idiots until Steve had walked into the room and Bucky had practically flown off the couch in order to push her behind him and growl so deeply in his chest that Darcy swore she had been able to feel it through the floor.

That hadn't actually been the best of starts, and looking back on it she knew she probably should have taken Sam up on his offer. Though she still holds to the fact that he might have gotten ripped apart, she used Bucky's reaction as evidence of the truth of her claim. Still, it probably would have helped to have someone there so the two wouldn't have gotten into a fight. Then again it probably also would have helped if Tony hadn't invited a recovering brainwashed alpha to live in close proximity to a young and unbound omega. Though the two friends had beaten the crap out of each other, she counts the whole encounter as a win considering neither of them had tried to force themselves on her. Even if it all did cause her to go into heat the next day.

After that things calmed down. Well, after her heat. The two had found her two weeks later and practically groveled at her feet. She would admit wholeheartedly that she thoroughly enjoyed that part. She had accepted their apologies, and it hadn't taken long before she had become best friends with the two.

It turned out Steve had an abnormal control over his instincts, and once Bucky was better so had he. Bruce figured it had something to do with the serum they had been injected with, but Darcy didn't really care about the hows and whys, just that she didn't have to worry about them trying to hump her leg every heat she had.

Darcy had taken on Steve and Bucky as she had taken on Jane. It was somehow more satisfying, taking care of two alphas instead of an omega. She figured it had something to do with her chemistry, generally omegas were nurturers while the alphas were the protectors. Sometimes it could get all screwed around, as was evidenced by Clint. The man couldn't take care of a pet rock without "killing" it, but he would become vicious if anyone laid a hand on Nat.

Things had happened so slow that Darcy hadn't realized it until she was practically living with them. She would feed them, care for their wounds when they returned from missions, and be there for them when they couldn't sleep for nightmares and flashbacks. They had become more and more protective of her, both of them making sure to put themselves between her and any potential danger.

Day by day more of her things ended up in their apartment. First it had been a book or dvd, then it moved onto clothing; a hoodie here, a hat there. Nothing scandalous. After her next heat they had cleaned out one of the spare rooms and filled it with everything they thought said Darcy Lewis and gave it to her. She had cried when she had seen it, she had never actually had a nesting room before.

Both of her parents had been betas and had never had to deal with heats or ruts. She had asked them when she had been sixteen and had realized that not having a nesting room was strange. They had refused on the grounds that she was too young and they wouldn't have any daughter of theirs using a sex room.

It was the problem many omega children with beta parents had. The schools and the government had tried to educate beta parents, but there was a sort of prejudice among the betas. She had done an entire paper on it in her Human Sexuality class. She had received top marks from her professor, but an admonishment from her parents. It was sad how many omega children were sent out unprepared in the world just because their beta parents refused to understand the basic workings of mankind.

The nesting room turned out to just be the beginning. At first she had only stayed overnight during heats in the room, but eventually the second spare room was cleaned out and Darcy was surprised one day to find all her things had been moved over, bed included. That was when things had really changed.

Just as much as she had claimed Steve and Bucky as hers they had claimed her as theirs. People couldn't talk to her without one of them looming behind her with their patented "touch and you die" look directed at whomever she was talking with. Worse was when some alpha got it into their head that Darcy needed a big strong hand to help her at night, mostly since she was currently unmarked. In their eyes they were all she needed. And ok, so she didn't have any interest in any other alphas, but it was a bit ridiculous at times. Such as now.

"Guys, he wasn't even being rude." Darcy's arms fell to her side, her hands itching to clasp theirs but not wanting to be snapped at. If she wasn't careful she could easily shock them and end up hurt. It had happened once when some jerk had tried to pull her down an alleyway. Bucky had practically beaten him bloody and she had reached over to lay a hand against his shoulder before he killed the man. Bucky had been surprised and had lashed out and knocked her on the ground with his metal arm. She had been bruised and a bit scraped but fine. Bucky hadn't seen it that way and it had taken Steve and her over a month to get him to come home.

"You told him once that you weren't interested, he should've backed off then." Bucky reached back with his flesh hand, his fingers skimming along her arm as though to ensure himself that she was still close. She took that as her cue and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"Yeah, he probably should have, and I'm sure he will take this as a lesson for the next time he tries to pick up an omega. But come on, all he did was ask me why. It wasn't like he was trying to force himself on me." Sadly that was a reality that omegas had to live with. It was better than it had been years ago, at one time omegas had very little rights and it was legal for any alpha to mount an unbound and unmarked omega in heat no matter what the omega wanted.

"Not yet, but Darcy we won't take the chance with you." Steve copied Bucky and reached behind him.

Darcy quickly gathered up his hand and held onto it just as she was Bucky's. This was at least good, if they were reaching out for her that meant that they were cooling down and she could probably start leading them back home. Hopefully soon because the young alpha, and she did mean young as she doubted he was more than nineteen, looked about ready to piss his pants.

"But he didn't, and you can't kill him for asking a question no matter how insensitive it was." Darcy bit her lip as she watched the boy shake in his boots. She probably shouldn't have said that, the boy might have been an alpha, but he was a boy all the same and having two super-alphas, cause no matter what they said Darcy was never going to call them anything else, bearing down on him was probably enough to cause a heart-attack.

"Oh come on Darce, you never let us have any fun." Bucky squeezed her hand and pressed back against her. He delighted in the smell of fear that was rolling off the boy in waves. Maybe he should have felt sorry for him, but the kid didn't have the slightest bit of tact. Only bastards continued on after an omega told them no.

"Hey, I let you beat up that guy last week." Normally she would try and stop the two alphas, like she currently was, but the idiot in question had tried to drug her drink at the bar and then when he realized that wasn't working he had simply grabbed her by the hair and tried to mark her. That bastard needed to be taught a lesson and she was only too happy to watch as Bucky dished it out. Sadly there were still alphas out there that thought marking an omega was their right and was a sign of ownership instead of a mark shared mutually through love and devotion between a mated pair.

"He deserved it." Steve followed Bucky's example and stepped back into Darcy.

"But this guy doesn't and you both know it." Darcy was practically holding both of them in her arms, which was a feat with how wide the two of them were. She looked from between their shoulders and to the boy in front of them. "I hope you learned a lesson here, when an omega says no that does not mean you have the right to question it. When they say no you say alright and walk away. You will do that next time, won't you?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The boy's voice shook as audibly as his body shook visibly.

"Good, now I'd advise you to slowly walk away…BACKWARDS! You idiot you never show your back to two very angry alphas. Good, there you go, slowly and when you reach the corner you turn and run as fast as you can once you are out of sight." Darcy had enough experience with alphas since moving into the tower, though mostly after meeting Bucky and Steve. Though even if she hadn't she would have known better than to show her back to an angry alpha, or a horny one for that matter. This kid was too damn cocky that he was going to get himself actually killed one day.

The men in her arms didn't relax until the boy was out of sight. Though once he was they had spun around and started checking her over, as though a simple question might have physically injured her. She rolled her eyes but allowed them to look her over. Once they were satisfied she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and once again took their arms.

"Now, as much fun as it is to watch you two scare the ever living shit out of people. I would really just like to get home before our food grows cold and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie." For a moment she had feared that they would try and run after the boy, but a second later huge smiles bloomed on their faces and they started for the tower.

"We bought sushi for dinner." Steve looked down at the woman on his arm with a raised brow.

"Ok, fine before it grows warm. Whatever, the fact is I'm tired and I'm pretty sure my heat is coming early so I just want to get home and nest." As she knew it would, that pushed Bucky and Steve to move faster. They may have an iron restraint, but few others did. She laughed as they practically picked her up and rushed down the street and up through the tower. Things may not have turned out the way she had thought they would, but she wouldn't change a damn thing….ever.

* * *

Author's Note 2: So first off, sorry this is so late. I've been so busy mostly with finals coming up that I haven't had time for writing.

Second, as I've said I've never written an omegaverse story before, so I hope this is alright. And I didn't really explain it in the story, but I kind of see a nesting room just for omegas in heat, or omegas in heat alongside of their alpha. A safe room of sorts. I kind of see the omega's heat as more than just needing to mate, but as the purpose of mating is to produce children that the omega would have the urge to "nest" as well. I'm not really explaining it well, but I hope you get it.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
